


Relation

by yeaka



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: I fixed/broke it.
Relationships: Brother/Sister (Folgers Commercial)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Relation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Folger’s holiday commercial or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

_“Sister.”_

The greeting rings in his ears, haunting him, quickly forgotten in the moment because he’s just _so happy to see her_ —he had to flee to a whole new continent to try and move on, but it didn’t work. She’s just as beautiful as he remembers, dressed down in the childish pajamas his own mother probably gave her—he had a similar set when he was young. Her brown hair’s pulled back, not yet styled, and she hasn’t got a stitch of makeup on. She’s really _home for the holidays._ Hunkered down and comfortable. She made the most of it: he just ran away.

They make their favourite coffee, sit in the kitchen and talk—he passes her the present he specially picked out for her, but her eyes still twinkle for him alone. She puts the bow on him and says _he’s her present_ , even though they both swore they’d try to stop. He hears _sister_ again. It makes his skin crawl, but she smiles at him, and it’s so heartfelt and heartbreaking that he can only do the same. They look each other in the eyes for way too long.

Then he hears them coming, and everything comes crashing down. 

His mother and her father come into the kitchen, both dressed down in robes—his plane came in too early. His mother opens her arms, and of course he hugs her, he _loves_ her: she’s still his mother, and a great one at that, even if she did go out and marry his girlfriend’s dad before he had the chance to pop the question. He hadn’t even known they were dating. A part of him can’t help but think that they did it on purpose. If they’d waited, it would’ve been weird for them, but now it’s weird for _him_ , because he could hardly keep dating his _sister_ , even if they don’t share any blood, never lived together, and never even had that title until adulthood. Before West Africa, he was going to use that plane money to buy her a ring, instead of a ticket as far away as possible. 

But now they’re _family_. It’s all wrong. He holds his mother tight and can’t even bring himself to hate her for it. Over his mother’s shoulder, _she’s_ still leaning against the counter, holding the little box he gave her. He can see that she recognizes the moment’s shattered. Her smile’s waned. He mouths: _I’m sorry._

She nods and looks down at the box. Maybe she’s hoping it’s a ring. Or anything at all that will imply he’s coming back for good.

But that ship’s sailed, and it’s only a box of instant coffee, the same kind they shared on their first date, when he knew right away that he’d want her in his life forever.


End file.
